This invention relates to furniture, particularly to chairs, seats and the like. Heated seats, such as in automobiles, provide a level of comfort to users particularly during cold weather months. In addition, cooled seats are desirable in hot and humid conditions.
Heaters used in these types of seats require a power source. In the case of heated seats in automobiles, the seats are hardwired into the power systems of the vehicles, or portable seat cushions are provided with a DC power source.
In settings such as home or office, seats and chairs are desirably mobile. A power cord would thus interfere with and limit the mobility of the seats.